The Fox Slayers
by Wildan no Arashi
Summary: Naruto sang anak dari Kurama sang rubah hitam mulai berkelana saat Kurama meninggalkannya. Naruto menjadi satu-satunya Fox Slayers di dunia(gak tau bikin summary)


Author note :

Hai.. saya muncul lagi.. sekedar buat merefresh otak saya..

Disclaimer : Naruto and Fairy Tail bukan milik saya

Story : The Fox Slayers©Wildan no Arashi

Warning : OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya...

Ok.. enjoy the story..

Di dalam sebuah gua terlihat seorang anak berambut merah spike yang kira-kira berumur tujuh tahun sedang berdiri menghadap sebuah sosok rubah raksasa berwarna hitam dengan sebuah corak orange keemasan disekitar matanya yang menyembung ketelinganya dan rubah tadi juga memiliki sembilan ekor, anak tersebut terlihat sedang berbicara dengan rubah tadi yang sedang menutup matanya

"Tou-san.. aku sudah bisa melakukan teknik yang kau ajarkan itu lho.." ucap anak tadi, mendengar itu rubah tadi membuka matanya dan menunjukkan bola matanya yang berwarna merah dan berpupil hitam vertikal dan menatap kearah anak yang ada didepannya

"Hm.. benarkah.. aku masih ragu" jawab rubah tadi sambil menyeringai. Mendengar itu anak yang ada didepannya hanya cemberut dan mulai mengucapkan sesuatu

"**D****ākufurasshu****" **setelah mengucapkan itu, bocah tadi menghilang dengan hanya meninggalkan seberkas cahaya hitam. Sedangkan rubah tadi terkejut saat melihat bocah tadi menghilang dan tanpa sadar tersenyum

"Bagaimana tou-san.. aku bisakan menggunakan teknik yang diajarkan tou-san" ucap anak tadi yang berada di atas kepala rubah tadi atau bisa kita panggil Kurama. Sedangkan Kurama hanya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan nada biasanya

"Ya baiklah.. kau sudah berhasil Naruto. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur, karena besok kau akan berlatih lagi" ucap Kurama dan menaruh kepalanya kelipatan tangannya dan menggelum ekornya, melihat itu anak yang tadi dipanggil Naruto turun ke ekor Kurama dan tidur di situ

**...**

Sudah lima tahun sejak Naruto berhasil menguasai teknik **D****ā****kufurasshu **dan Naruto sekarang tidak perlu mengatakan **D****ā****kufurasshu **lagi, cukup untuk mengatakannya didalam hati. Dan juga sejak saat itu Naruto selalu berlatih bersama Kurama untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Kurama mengajarkan Naruto semua teknik sihir milik para Kitsune, dan Naruto dengan cepat dapat menguasai teknik-teknik yang diajarkan oleh Kurama. Naruto yang diberi waktu libur oleh Kurama memilih untuk berjalan-jalan ke kota sekitarnya. Rambut Naruto saat ini sudah memanjang sampai bahunya, dia mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dengan logo pusaran air berwarna orange keemasan dengan sarung tangan yang seperti sabuk di tangan kanannya(AN: sarung tangan Naruto sama kayak sarung tangan Menma di Naruto shippuden the movie 6) dan juga sebuah jubah berwarna hitam, sebuah celana berwarna hitam dengan corak orange dan juga sebuah sandal berwarna hitam.

Naruto terus berjalan dikeramaian kota tak mengidahkan beberapa orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Hingga secara tidak sengaja dia menabrak seorang anak perempuan yang terlihat seumuran dengannya dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah juga. "Aduh.." ucap anak tadi, sedangkan Naruto segera bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Maaf.. tadi aku kurang memperhatikan jalanku" ucap Naruto. Anak tadi melihat sebentar kearah Naruto dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto

"Tidak apa, itu juga salahku yang juga kurang memperhatikan" balas anak perempuan tersebut, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar itu

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto dan kau..?" ucap Naruto dan mengulurkan tangannya kembali pada anak perempuan didepannya ini. Anak perempuan tersebut tersenyum sebentar dan menjabat tangan Naruto sambil menjawab

"Aku Erza Scarlet"

"Nama yang indah.." ucap Naruto langsung saat mendengar nama Erza, sedangkan Erza sedikit salah tingkah mendengar pujian Naruto barusan

"Eh.. te-terima kasih" balas Erza tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto juga tersenyum melihat itu. Meskpun sedang ada pertarungan batin didalam tubuhnya

'_Uh.. baunya sangat menggoda.. ini bisa berbahaya' _batin Naruto. Dia sedang mencoba mengontrol dirinya agar tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam pada wanita yang didepannya ini. Semenjak Naruto sudah menguasai Mahō no Kuroko, Naruto mendapatkan kemampuan para Kitsune yang menajamkan beberapa fungsi indranya, yaitu seperti pendengarannya yang semakin tajam, kemampuan melihatnya yang juga semakin menajam juga, dan juga kemampuan mencium seperti saat ini yang dirasakan Naruto.

Dari pada ada sesuatu yang memalukan dirinya terjadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi yang sebelumnya pamit terlebih dahulu kepada Erza. "Maaf Erza.. aku harus pergi karena ada kepentingan yang lain" ucap Naruto dan menghilang dengan seberkas kilat hitam. Erza sangat terkejut saat melihat anak yang didepannya tadi menghilang dengan hanya meninggalkan seberkas cahaya hitam, setelahnya Erza hanya tersenyum menyaksikan kepergian Naruto

**...**

Naruto muncul didalam gua tempatnya tinggal dari kecil. Dia melihat sekeliling dan tidak menemukan Kurama, Naruto berjalan kearah tempatnya sering berlatih dengan Kurama untuk memeriksa apakah Kurama ada disana, dan benar saja dia menemukan Kurama berada disana

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tou-san?" tanya Naruto saat sudah disamping Kurama, sedangkan Kurama hanya menengok kearah Naruto

"Hm.. Naruto.. kau sudah kembali?" tanya Kurama santai, sedangkan Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya pertanda dia bosan. Naruto melihat kearah Kurama tadi melihat dan menemukan sebuah kawah yang sangat besar tercipta disana

"Wah.. teknik apa yang kau gunakan Tou-san.. ?" tanya Naruto kagum, sedangkan Kurama hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Itu adalah teknik terkuatku Naruto.. aku berniat mengajarkanmu teknik ini setelah kau selesai liburan, tapi berhubung kau sudah selesai liburan. Maka aku akan mengajarkannya padamu. Perhatikan baik-baik" ucap Kuram dan mulai bersiap melakukan sebuah teknik

"**Kurai Kitsune no g****ō****on" **sebuah kumpulan energi berwarna hitam ditembakkan oleh Kurama kearah sebuah batu. Saat energi hitam itu bertabrakan dengan batu tersebut, tercipta sebuah asap yang tebal. Saat asap mulai menipis terlihat sebuah kawah yang sangat besar tercipta ditempat batu tadi berada, sedangkan Naruto hanya kembali kagum dengan teknik Tou-sannya ini

"Baiklah.. sekarang kau coba Naruto" perintah Kurama, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mulai melakukan seperti apa yang Kurama lakukan

"**Kurai Kitsune no g****ōon****" **sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam keluar dari mulut Naruto dan melesat kearah salah satu batu disana dan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar dan juga asap, saat asap tadi mulai menghilang terlihat sebuah kawah tapi tidak sebesar punya Kurama. Melihat itu Naruto hanya mendengus

"Tidak buruk Naruto.. tapi kau masih perlu berlatih lagi" ucap Kurama yang menyaksikan hasil dari **Kurai Kitsune no g****ō****on **Naruto. Dia sangat kagum dengan anak angkatnya ini, seharusnya teknik ini sangat sulit untuk dikuasai. Tapi Naruto sudah bisa membuat kawah yang cukup besar meski tidak sebesar punyanya pada saat pertama kali mencoba

"Ya-ya-ya.. aku tau itu, Tou-san" ucap Naruto dan mencobanya lagi, melihat itu Kurama hanya tersenyum dan terus memperhatikan Naruto. Setahun lagi dia harus berpisah dengan Naruto untuk pergi bersama Kitsune yang lainnya. Sebenarnya para Kitsune tidak diperbolehkan untuk menunjukkan dirinya dihadapan para manusia. Tapi Kurama berani melanggar peraturan itu hanya untuk Naruto. Dia dulu menemukan Naruto didepan guanya saat Naruto masih bayi, dia berniat meninggalkan Naruto pada saat itu, tapi pada saat melihat tatapan Naruto kepadanya, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan merawat Naruto dan mengajarinya sihir para Kitsune

**...**

Sudah satu tahun sejak Naruto bertemu dengan gadis bernama Erza itu. Dan selama satu tahun juga Naruto terus memikirkan Erza, dia masih sangat ingat dengan aroma tubuhnya. Naruto selalu memikirkan Erza sambil memandang bintang, tidak menyadari Kurama yang selalu menatapnya dan tersenyum

'_Jadi kau sudah menemukan orang yang spesial untukmu ya.. Naruto' _batin Kurama saat melihat Naruto yang sedang memandang bintang sambil tersenyum. Melihat itu Kurama hanya tersenyum dan memanggil Naruto

"Naruto" panggil Kurama, Naruto yang mendengar Kurama memanggilnya segera bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Kurama yang sedang berdiri

"Ada apa Tou-san?" tanya Naruto saat sudah sampai didepan Kurama, sedangkan Kurama hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Kurama tersenyum seperti itu tentu heran

"Kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang spesial untukmu ya.?" Tanya Kurama lagi, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak kaget

"Eh.. apa maksudmu Tou-san?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum mengerti maksud Tou-sannya itu

"Kau sedang memikirkan siapa Naruto?" tanya Kurama lagi, sedangkan Naruto kembali kaget dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat gugup atau malu

"Seorang anak dulu yang pernah aku temui" jawab Naruto singkat, mendengar itu Kurama menyeringai jahil

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?.. dan siapa namanya?" tanya Kurama bertubi-tubi, sedangkan Naruto semakin gugup saat mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Kurama

"Perempuan.. dan dia bernama Erza Scarlet" jawab Naruto lagi. Mendengar itu Kurama tersenyum simpul dan mengelus puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut dan sukses membuat Naruto kembali bingung dengan tingkah Tou-sannya ini

"Bagus.. kau harus menjaganya kalau begitu.. karena aku harus pergi sekarang Naruto" ucapan Kurama tadi berhasil membuat Naruto kebingungan

"Maksudmu Tou-san..?"

"Aku harus pergi bersama Kitsune yang lainnya Naruto.. dan kau harus mulai menjaga dirimu sendiri" jawab Kurama, sedangkan Naruto langsug membulatkan matanya saat mengerti perkataan Kurama

"Ta-tapi.."

"Naruto.. kau harus mulai belajar untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri.. dan juga kau harus menjaga Erza kan.." segah Kurama yang diakhiri dengan seringai, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam

"Huh.. baiklah.. terimakasih sudah merawatku Tou-san" ucap Naruto dan memeluk tangan Kurama. Melihat itu Kurama hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Naruto

"Baiklah.. aku ada hadiah terakhir untukmu" ucap Kurama. Mendengar itu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kearah Kurama

"Apa Tou-san?"

"Ini" ucap Kurama memegang sebuah pedang yang mirip dengan katana dan diberikan kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto memandang pedang itu dengan tatapan senang. Tidak sia-sia Naruto berlatih seni bermain pedang bersama dengan Kurama

"Itu adalah Ken Kuroko. Pedang spesial yang aku miliki, aku ingin kau memilikinya sebagai pertanda minta maafku yang tidak bisa selalu bersamamu Naruto" ucap Kurama, perlahan Naruto mulai tidak sadarkan diri dan ambruk kearah tangan Kurama, melihat itu Kurama hanya tersenyum. Dia menaruh ilusi yang membuat Naruto tidak sadarkan diri, Kurama membaringkan Naruto perlahan

"Selamat tinggal Naruto.. dan lindungi semua orang yang kau sayangi dengan kekuatanmu"ucap Kurama dan menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna hitam

**...**

Sudah tiga tahun sejak Kurama pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dan sejak itu jugalah Naruto mulai berkelana. Saat ini Naruto mengenakan sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dan juga sarung tangannya, dia juga mengenakan sebuah celana berwarna hitam, dan pedang Ken Kurokonya di taruh dipinggangnya. Naruto mendapatkan uang dari hasil saat dia dipanggil untuk menghadapi goblin atau monster yang lainnya. Orang-orang mengenal atau memanggil Naruto sebagai Dark Shadow, itu karena Naruto selalu menggunakan sihir berwarna hitam saat bertarung dan juga tidak ada yang tau nama asli Naruto sebenarnya.

Saat dalam perjalanan ke kota Hargeon untuk membeli beberapa baju dan mengisi perbekalannya, Naruto dihadang oleh satu goblin yang memintanya menyerahkan semua barang yang dimilikinya dan tentu saja dia menolaknya

"Hm.. serahkan semua yang kau miliki dan mungkin kau akan keluar dari sini dengan selamat" ucap goblin tadi sambil mengambil kapaknya yang berada di balik punggungnya, melihat itu Naruto diam sebentar dan menjawab dengan nada tenangnya

"Aku tidak mau"

"Apa! Berani sekali kau menentangku.. sekarang rasakan kapakku ini" ucap goblin tadi dan maju menyerang Naruto yang masih tetap tenang, saat sudah sampai didepan Naruto, goblin tadi segera menebas Naruto secara vertical menggunakan kapaknya. Tapi anehnya kapak goblin itu hanya menembus badan Naruto, membuat goblin tadi terkejut melihat itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat goblin tadi terkejut segera berteleport kebelakang goblin tadi dan menendang goblin tersebut dengan sangat keras dan berhasil membuat goblin tadi terpental sangat jauh. Melihat goblin tadi mulai berdiri perlahan, Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan kembali melakukan teknik **Dākufurasshu **dan kembali muncul dibelakang goblin tadi sambil menghantamkan tangan kanannya

"**Dai Rasenringu" **ucap Naruto, dan ditangan kanannya mulai terbentuk sebuah bola berwarna hitam dengan cincin-cincin yang mengintarinya. Teknik Naruto barusan berhasil menghantam goblin tadi dengan telak dan kembali membuat sang goblin kembali terpental dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Melihat itu Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mulai kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kota Hargeon

**...**

Sampai dikota Hargeon, Naruto segera mencari sebuah toko yang menyediakan baju. Selesai membeli baju, Naruto pergi menuju kearah keramaian yang anehnya hanya para perempuan yang ada disitu. Saat Naruto melihat kepusat tatapan para wanita ini, Naruto melihat seorang dengan tampang playboy sedang melakukan sebuah sihir. Dan Naruto tau kalau orang ini adalah salamander saat mendengar beberapa wanita meneriakkan _'Salamander-sama'._

'_Jadi ini si salamander.. heh.. aku kira dia orang yang hebat ..tapi cuman sihir ilusi saja yang dia gunakan' _pikir Naruto saat melihat itu, saat ingin berbalik dia tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang wanita berambut blonde. Naruto pun meminta maaf pada wanita tadi. "Maaf.." ucap Naruto, sedangkan si wanita tadi mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ah ya.. tidak pa-pa" balas wanita tadi seraya tersenyum. Acara mengobrol mereka terpaksa berhenti saat seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengan mereka dan juga berambut pink spike berbicara kepada si salamander dengan membentak. Yang membuat semua orang disitu kaget, adalah saat orang tadi berhasil menonjok pipi si salamander, membuat si salamander terpental cukup jauh

"Akulah si Salamander yang asli.. Natsu Dragneel" ucap remaja berambut pink tadi, sukses membuat semua orang disitu terkejut. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam, Naruto melihat orang yang tadi dipanggil _'Salamander-sama' _mulai bangkit dan tersenyum mengejek kearah remaja berambut pink tadi atau Natsu

"Heh.. apa boleh buat" ucap orang tadi dan melakukan dan menembakkan sebuah api berwarna keunguan kelangit, beberapa menit kemudian mulai berdatanga puluhan orang-orang sambil membawa senjata tajam. Mereka semua berdiri didepan orang tadi, seolah menunggu perintah

"Habisi remaja berambut pink itu dan bawa para wanita itu" ucap si salamander, mendengar perintah itu para bandit tadi menatap kearah Natsu. Melihat itu, Naruto berjalan kearah Natsu dan berdiri disampingnya

"Biar aku yang mengurus para bandit, kau urus saja si salamander" ucap Naruto yang berdiri disamping Natsu, Natsu yang mendengar itu hanya menatap kearah Naruto

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Natsu, Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya

"**Yami no Rensa" **dari dalam tanah tiba-tiba muncul sebuah rantai gelap yang mengikat para bandit tersebut. Natsu yang melihat itu terkejut dengan kemampuan Naruto, selesai itu Naruto mengeluarkan Ken Kurokonya dan bersiap melakukan sebuah sihir lagi

"**Yami o Surasshu" **ucap Naruto sambil menebaskan Ken Kurokonya, dari tebasan itu terlihat sesuatu yang menyerupai angin berwarna hitam melesat kearah para bandit yang terikat rantai Naruto barusan. Angin hitam itu menebas para bandit tadi sampai menyebabkan para bandit langsung tewas karena tidak bisa menghindar. Sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy yang melihat kemampuan Naruto tadi hanya takjub, demikian juga sang salamander gadungan.

"Tugasku sudah selesai.. aku pergi dulu kalau begitu" ucap Naruto dan menghilang dengan kilat hitam, dan sukses kembali membuat Natsu dan Lucy terkejut. Natsu yang melihat laki-laki tadi menghilang kembali menatap ke si salamander gadungan dengan tajam

"Sekarang kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran karena sudah mengaku-ngaku menjadi si salamander" ucap Natsu dan bersiap untuk melakukan sebuah sihir, sedangkan si salamander gadungan pun menelan ludahnya

**...**

Naruto yang tadi menghilang muncul disebuah hutan, dia memilih untuk beristirahat disitu karena tempatnya yang tenang dan sepi. Tapi itu tidak berjalan lama saat seorang remaja yang ditemuinya tadi di kota dan juga perempuan yang disenggolnya menyapanya

"Hei.. kenapa kau main pergi begitu saja" ucap Natsu kepada Naruto yang masih duduk dan memejamkan matanya

"Hm.. itu kan bukan urusanku.. kau beruntung aku masih mau membantumu untuk mengurus para bandit tadi" balas Naruto yang masih tetap memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Natsu yang mendengar itu hanya menggerutu

"Huh.. ya sudalah.. oh ya, kita belum sempat berkenalan. Namaku Natsu Dragneel" ucap Natsu, Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai membuka matanya dan juga berdiri

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" balas Naruto

"Alias si Dark Shadow" ucap Lucy tiba-tiba, Natsu yang mendengar itu hanya membelalakan matanya terkejut, sedangkan Naruto hana tertawa dan menggaruk belakang keopalanya

"Ja-jadi kau si Dark Shadow?" tanya Natsu yang masih terkejut, Naruto hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Natsu

"Uwa.. suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan penyihir kelas S sepertimu" ucap Natsu yang sangat gembira bisa bertemu dengan si Dark Shadow. Setaunya penyihir yang dikenal dengan Dark Shadow bisa di bilang penyihir tingkat atas dan juga sangat sulit untuk dicari. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Natsu hanya tersenyum."Ano.. Naruto-san.. apa kau mau bergabung dengan guild kami?" tawar Natsu kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar tawaran Natsu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Apa nama guildmu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap kearah Natsu

"Fairy Tail" jawab Natsu lagi

"Hm.. cukup menarik.. mungkin lain kali saja Natsu.. karena untuk saat ini aku masih mau berpetualang" jawab Naruto tersenyum, Natsu yang mendengar itu sebenarnya agak kecewa, tapi dia mengerti akan maksud Naruto

"Baikla tidak apa-apa.. tapi kau akan bergabung dengan guild kami kan?" tanya Natsu memastikan, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menjawab

"Itu pasti" selesai mengatakan itu Naruto kembali menghilang dengan meninggalkan kilat hitam. Natsu yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali bersama dengan Lucy

**TBC**

Ara.. saya muncul lagi.. padahal cerita yang lain belum selesai malah buat cerita baru lagi.. ya mau gimana lagi, saya sedang mengalami kesulitan nyari ide buat cerita yang lain, dan alhasil saya buat cerita baru.. jika berkenan mau review silakan, saya sangat hargai itu..


End file.
